Summer Vacation: The Legend vs The Demon Fox
by BrownPaperBag51
Summary: After spending a year at the Youkai Academy Naruto heads back to visit Konoha what changes await him their has Hinata moved on and who is that baby. This is a bridge between my Rosario Vampire x Naruto first and second story the chapters will be long
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

The way you separate Pink haired Moka and Vampire Moka

"Moka's true self or vampire self talking"

'Moka's true self or vampire self thinking'

**Alright this story is a bridge of sorts it is going to be a short story no more than two chapters covering most of what Naruto does on his summer vacation, even though it is mostly about Naruto, Gaara and the others will be making appearances as well.**

**Another thing if you didn't read my Rosario + Vampire x Naruto then this probably won't make any since to you I'm sorry it just wont. Finally I have wanted to write a Naruto and Hinata story to show everyone that when its has nothing to do with crossovers my loyalty runs with Hinata being with Naruto as for those of you who like it Sakura will be bashed in this story and dont worry I have seen the way KingKakashi bashes Sakura with in the flow of his story that is the same way I am going to write mine.**

* * *

Naruto waved to Pa who waved back in response before dispelling himself back to the world of the toads with a sigh Naruto cursed Pa who told him that during the summer break he needed to go back to Konoha and visit Tsunade and Hinata who were worried sick about him.

Looking up at the sky Naruto saw it was already dark so he chose to take his time as he made his way to Konoha so he jumped into the trees before casually starting toward Konoha by jumping from branch to branch.

Forty-five minutes later Naruto was hiding in a tree which was right in front of the village gates, deciding he didn't want anyone but Tsunade and Hinata to know he was back home until the next day so he ran up the wall while using his demonic power to cast an illusion on the guards.

Once inside Naruto jumped on top of the buildings then made his way to Tsunade's office, knowing that the ninja and villagers would just think of him as another ninja as long as he could stay out of the view of other ninja who may be traveling by rooftop.

As he came upon Tsunade's window Naruto was happy to see that it was open as though Tsunade was waiting for Jiraiya to come jumping through it like he use to.

Remembering the old pervert made Naruto stop and think if he did the right thing when he learned that he was able to come back to the village only to stay at the academy.

Shaking off his thoughts Naruto jumped into Tsunade's office to see the Hokage asleep with an empty bottle of sake in each hand, sighing Naruto made his way over to wake Tsunade up only to see her breasts had made their way from out of her shirt which would have sent him flying back with a nosebleed instead of just a couple of drips if he wasn't so use to seeing Moka and Kurumu's naked.

Naruto smirked as he thought about the vampire and succubus while adjusting Tsunade's shirt so she wouldn't wake up calling him a pervert like his sensei even if he was.

Once he'd put Tsunade's goodies away Naruto shook the older woman who didn't budge causing Naruto to tug slightly on her pig tails which she responded to by throw a punch at his face.

Tsunade woke up as she felt her fist collide with something she began praying it wasn't Shizune but Sakura instead until she saw familiar spiky blond hair with blue eyes and whiskers though they were faded.

Tsunade was tempted to slap herself as she looked at the young man who had a scary amount of power radiating off of him.

"Naruto is that you." Tsunade asked as he put his hands behind his head and smiled at her leaving no doubt in her made that this was the real Naruto.

"Of course it is granny who else would it be?" Naruto asked causing Tsunade to run around her desk then wrap him in a bone crushing hug that would have killed most people instead Naruto chuckled at Tsunade's actions and at the fact that neither her punch or hug didn't hurt him.

"Naruto your back I didn't think you would come back." Tsunade said with her face buried in his chest.

"What do you mean I've been back before how else would I have paid my respects to that old pervert on the anniversary of his death." Naruto answered while Tsunade laughed.

Naruto explained to Tsunade that he wasn't going to stay rather he was just visiting for a couple of months which put a frown on Tsunade's face.

"What do you mean you're not back for good?" Tsuande yelled at him.

"Just like I said look Tsunade I love you Hinata, Hitomi, and everyone else who saw I was a person from the beginning but this just isn't my home anymore and you know it." Naruto said as Tsunade sat back in her chair.

"So if you've been in the village do you know how Hinata and Hitomi are doing?"

"Not exactly it's not like I've been living in the village."

"So you haven't seen Hinata in a while right?"

"It's been about six months why doesn't she have someone in her life now."

"No but its late why don't you go home and I'll announce to the village your back tomorrow."

Naruto nodded as he took off toward his parent's old home a place he told Tsunade and Hinata they could have before he was banished.

Tsunade smiled as he jumped out the window reminding her of Jiraiya especially with how tall he'd gotten if she was correct he was as tall as Sasuke.

Tsunade stopped as she thought of the Uchiha boy the civilian council had been petitioning to get his chakra unsealed since Naruto defeated him good thing for her that they had no say over ninja business, many of the ninja council wanted Sasuke dead but Tsunade realized that keeping him alive without the ability to revive his clan would be torture for the insane Uchiha.

'_Cant wait for him to meet my new apprentice who could've made Jiraiya stop peeping for just on look at her in a bikini_.' Tsunade thought with a smirk as she watched Naruto disappear into the distance.

**

* * *

**

**Summer Vacation: Naruto versus Dracula**

* * *

Our World: A Mile Outside of Israel

* * *

Three figures made their way through Sinai desert as they searched for the creature that could give them a shot at revenge.

"Why are we out here again?" One figure asked while taking the hood of his cloak off to reveal a lizard man.

"Because we want revenge on the fox that killed our brothers," The second figure said as he slapped the first figure in the head causing his own hood to fall off revealing another lizard man.

"Enough." The third said to his brothers while signaling them to keep walk.

"So what are we looking for anyway and if our brother's messages were right how are we going to beat a fox as powerful as this Naruto?" The first one asked causing the third to laugh.

"We aren't going to do anything no we will let him take care of the fox." The third answered as they came upon a tomb that was almost completely covered with sand.

The three entered the tomb only to find a long corridor which caused the three to hiss in anger, as they made their way down it the three noticed the further they went down the corridor the hard it become to breathe.

Once they made it to the end they saw nothing but a room with sand on the floor, growling the first lizard man stepped on the floor to try and find something on the walls that might help them find what they were looking for only to be sucked into the sand.

"Stay back its quick sand!" The third yelled to the second who nodded before jerking forward slightly then looking down to see a hand sticking out of his chest.

The third lizard watched in horror as his brother had his head ripped off by what looked to be a creature with rough red skin, horns, jagged teeth, and appeared to be nine foot which happen to be snarling at him.

The third lizard turned then ran out of the out of the tomb only to be pulled back in by the creature, moments pasted as screaming could be heard until their was nothing but silence.

Five minutes pasted until a man that looked to be twenty-six years old, six foot six, shoulder blade length blue hair, and medium build walked out of the tomb with a frown on his face.

"Fools should never have woken me no matter there is work to be done and revenge to be had." The man said as he made his way through the desert, occasionally looking up at the sky which had black lightning bolts running across it.

'_I see my powers haven't waned after centuries of sleep_." The man thought.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Moka sat in her family's living room with her other self and Kokoa who was trying to show Moka all kinds of different things but soon found herself in the wall when she tried to hug Moka.

Glancing over at her other self who was standing at the window looking out of it Moka walked over and stood next to her.

"Something wrong with you," Moka asked.

"Its nothing I mean your probably going through the same thing." Moka said causing Moka to frown back at her.

"Meaning what?"

"Well I know it's only been two weeks but I miss Tsukune just as I'm sure you feel the same way about Naruto."

Moka was glad that her other self didn't see her face when she mentioned her mate's name because in all honest she did miss her powerful fox demon, as a vampire most beings were scared of her but not Naruto no he actually relished being near her in her true form while everyone else except other vampires were terrified of her including Moka's love interest Tsukune though it didn't mean that she would let her other self know that.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on I know I'm not nearly as strong as you but I am a vampire as well which means I know you've chosen Naruto to be yours."

Moka decided not to answer instead she cursed her other self for having as much knowledge about their race as she did.

Seeing she'd angered her other self Moka started to tell her she wouldn't tell anyone until they looked up and saw black lightning bolts running across the sky.

"What in the world?" Moka started only to be interrupted.

"So it begins again I see." Lord Akashiya said walking up behind his daughters.

"What do you mean father?" Moka asked as she turned to look at him only to see him walking away faster than she'd ever seen.

"Something seems to be coming something bad." Moka said as she grabbed an unconscious Kokoa out of the wall then followed her father leaving her other self to wonder what was happening.

* * *

Mizore's world

* * *

Mizore sighed contently for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past two weeks it seemed when they weren't hanging out with Satsuki and her mother they were having sex which Mizore now knew she could never get enough of as long as it was with Gaara.

As Mizore ran her hands over Gaara's muscular chest a feeling of death felt for not only her but her family, friends, and most importantly to her Gaara came over her.

Mizore got up slowly so as not to wake Gaara then through on a robe before walking out of the room to see Satsuki and her mother sitting on the couch with worried looks on both their faces.

"So I see you felt it as well didn't you dear?" Tsurara asked.

"Mother what is that." Mizore asked while Satsuki frowned.

"Something I prayed you would never have to face in your lifetime." Tsurara answered.

Mizore frowned slightly before turning to Satsuki hoping she would give her a straight answer, "Do you know what it was?"

"It can't be who I'm thinking of since I haven't heard of him in centuries." Satsuki answered.

Flustered that she wasn't getting any straight answer Mizore went back into her room only to find Gaara sitting up while leaning back against the head of her new king bed Tsurara had gotten her when she first came home.

"Did I wake you because…" Mizore started but stopped when Gaara shook his head.

"No you didn't wake me but whoever's power that was sure did I didn't believe that there were any beings as powerful as Naruto and me but whatever this thing is can stand up to the two of us." Gaara said as Mizore took off her robe and climbed back into bed with him.

"Are you sure?"

Gaara didn't answer instead he wrapped his arms around Mizore who snuggled into him while he silently tried to pinpoint the source of the power only to have Tsurara coming running in.

"Sorry you two but I need you to pack your clothes because we are going on a little trip." Tsurara said with a small sack over her shoulder.

Mizore sighed as she got out two suckers before putting one in her mouth then stick the other one in Gaara's before she got up.

* * *

Kurumu's world

* * *

Kurumu lay down in her bed then smiled at Boota who nuzzled her cheek before lying down next to her ear.

Kurumu was glad she was able to sneak the little mole pig into her mother's home since said mother wasn't a fan of creatures that couldn't be seduced.

With a content sigh Kurumu stared up at the ceiling while wandering what Naruto was doing right now.

"Kurumu are you asleep yet?" A voice called from downstairs.

"No mother wer… I'm not." Kurumu said almost mentioning Naruto's little pet before hearing the stomps of someone heading up the stairs.

Hearing her mother coming Kurumu quickly grabbed Boota and then put him on her shoulder which was being hidden by her hair that she'd let down before laying down.

"Good your still awake I need you to get up and get dressed we've got a big problem." Ageha said before rushing out of the room.

Wanting to find out what her mother was hiding Kurumu quickly put on a green dress which came to her knees while the top showed off a respectable amount of cleavage.

Kurumu decided to leave her hair down so Boota had some place to hide other than between her breasts as she took off down the stairs to her mother's room to find her packing.

"Mom what's the rush?" Kurumu asked seeing the panic in her mother's movements along her eyes.

Ignoring her daughter Ageha continued to pack some things until Kurumu grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mom please what is going on?" Kurumu asked again only to watch her mother fall to the ground.

"He's come back."

"Who mom who has come back,"

"Dracula he's something I wished you would never have to find out about but I guess that was just wishful thinking."

"Dracula the vampire,"

"Oh he's much more than just any normal vampire not only was he the first vampire he was more than strong enough to challenge all of the legendary biju it was even said he almost fought the great Kyuubi to a draw."

Hearing this caused Kurumu to gasp since she knew Naruto and the Kyuubi were now one being and prayed that Dracula didn't want a rematch with the new Kyuubi.

"So do you think he would want to challenge the Kyuubi again?" Kurumu asked quietly hoping her mother would say no.

"Are you kidding legend has it that Dracula is the reason the vampires were banished from hell?" Ageha explained.

"How what did he do that was so bad?"

"He was planning to overthrow the Kyuubi along with the other great biju to become the ruler of hell but the Nibi got wind of this and informed the Kyuubi who put Dracula in a tomb then banished the vampires from hell for all eternity."

Hearing that story confused Kurumu greatly, '_Why would __Moka__ want to mate with the being responsible for getting her race kicked out of hell?_'

"So where are we going?" Kurumu asked.

"My mother told me that should Dracula ever arise that every monster race would come together including the vampires who insist that had nothing to do with Dracula's plan to come up with a plan to stop him." Ageha answered as she grabbed Kurumu by the hand and drug her out the door.

* * *

Back with Naruto

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his parent's house then walked right to the master bedroom and lay down without ever turning the light on.

The next mourning Naruto woke with a yawn as he tried to sit up only to find a weight on his chest, looking down Naruto saw his lover Hinata Hyuuga lying on his chest.

Knowing she might be upset that he'd gotten her pregnant before he left Naruto lifted her head slightly then laid it down on the pillow before getting up.

Naruto quickly tiptoed out of the room while wandering why Hinata was sleeping in his father's old house true he left everything the Uzumaki and Namikaze owned to her when he found out she was pregnant from Tsunade but he just assumed she would be the perfect heir to the Hyuuga clan now that she had an heir of her own.

Deciding he would wait until Hinata woke up he headed toward the stairs only to have the sound of crying redirect him to a room, once he got to the room he opened the door to find a crying baby girl lying in a crib.

Naruto rushed over and picked her up before rocking her slowly as he looked at her Naruto noticed that she resembled Hinata a great deal except for the fact she his blue eyes and blonde hair although her hair was completely straight like Hinata's.

Noticing the girl was looking up at him owlishly reminded Naruto that she didn't know who he was, since they hadn't seen each other.

Naruto quickly moved to a chair he assumed Hinata used when Hitomi got fussy in her room so Naruto sat down while keeping his eyes locked with the girl's.

"Hi Hitomi-chan I'm your daddy." Naruto said with a smile causing his daughter to return the action.

Naruto laughed as the girl when she reached up for his bangs which were hanging right over her face.

"You look just like your mommy." Naruto said only to feel someone place what he made out as two fingers against the back of his neck but wasn't able to tell since the killer intent that was being let off was slightly blocking his senses.

"Stand up, walk over to the crib slowly then place my daughter down." A voice Naruto assumed to be Hinata said.

"Hinata listen…" Naruto said only to feel more pressure on the back of his throat.

Deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to cross this new mama bear Hinata, Naruto stood up then walked to the crib before putting Hitomi down like he was told and then turned around to face Hinata.

"I don't know who you are but taking on the disguise of Naruto was a stupid move." Hinata said as moved herself between the person and Hitomi.

"Look Hinata you're a Hyuuga which means you have the Byakugan use it to see if this is any type of disguise." Naruto suggested hoping the mother of his child wouldn't kill him just because she was a little too hasty although he now knew that if anyone wanted to cross his daughter they would have to deal with her mother.

Hinata scanned the person standing in front of her with her Byakugan, after five minutes of staring intently at the man in front of her Hinata deactivate then jumped into the arms of Naruto with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I didn't know it was you I thought you were trying to hurt Hitomi-chan." Hinata said as Naruto wrapped his arms around her attempting to calm her down.

A few minutes later Hinata calmed down enough for Naruto to talk to her so they grabbed Hitomi then headed for the living room.

When they got there Naruto sat on the couch holding Hitomi while Hinata sat next to them while glancing at them.

"So Hinata why are you living in my dad's old house I mean don't get me wrong I don't mind since I left all my things to the two of you but I thought you would be with your family." Naruto said as he bounced the girl on of his knee.

"Well I was going to but then my father and the clan elders found out that I was pregnant with your child they said that if Hitomi didn't have the Byakugan she would be kicked out of the clan along with me." Hinata said as she reached over and stroked Hitomi's hair.

"So besides your family leaving you how have you been?"

"Pretty good I'm no longer a ninja I quit so I could take care of Hitomi full time though Tsunade-sama still wanted to train me especially after I told her you were Hitomi's father. She also dropped Sakura as her student when Sakura started going around telling people she was just using you to get Sasuke back and if he'd never left she wouldn't have even talked to you."

Hinata noticed Naruto drop his head at that last bit of information even if he swore to her before they made love that he was over Sakura she knew he at least considered her a friend, so to hear he was nothing more than a puppet to her was hard to swallow.

"Oh and I know you told me to find someone else to be with once you left but I couldn't I always loved you and only you." Hinata finished before turning Naruto's head toward her and kissing him on the lips.

Stunned Naruto had to think of what he was going to say in his head before he clumsily said the first thing that came out of his mouth, "Hinata I have to be honest with you I went to this academy for monsters and a vampire marked me as her mate and I had sex with a succubus but I need you to promise not to tell anyone."

Hinata stared at Naruto for a moment before putting her hand to his forehand, "Are you okay Naruto-kun because you don't feel hot?"

Naruto chuckled at the irony of this scene since it was usually the other way around with him checking her for a fever.

Naruto explained ever thing that happened between himself, Moka, and Kurumu once he was finished Hinata was staring at her lap intensely.

Seeing Hinata refusing to look at him made Naruto feel bad about what he'd done until Hinata turned back to him with what he thought was a look of understanding on her face.

"Even though I don't like it I understand we did tell agree even though we thought we were never going to see each other again to try and move on." Hinata said taking Hitomi from Naruto.

Naruto continued with the conversation even after he saw the sadness saw in Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata what happened with me and those girls doesn't change the way I feel about you, while I was at that school a parasite jumped on me and put me in a dream world and this is what I dreamt about along with the village excepting me with the added fact of my parents being alive." Naruto explained as Hinata opened her robe revealing her left breast to her daughter who began sucking on the nipple.

"That means a lot to me Naruto and I know you wouldn't lie about something like." Hinata said as she looked up at Naruto who was staring at her chest.

Hinata cleared her throat then giggled when Naruto tried to sputter out an excuse for eyeing her, truth be told Hinata wasn't mad at all when she found the man she'd loved since he helped her father save her from the Kumo ninja that tried to kidnap her when she was younger checking her out, plus she knew her chest size was going to get pretty large as her mother once told her that the Hyuuga women had another bloodline that blessed them all with large chests and if she was right she had the second largest chest in the village with a ways to go.

Naruto on the other hand had a lot of things going through his mind, '_Wow I can't believe no one is after her she has to be turning them all down with looks and a body like that._'

Deciding to take a chance Naruto leaned over to and kissed Hinata who desperately wanted to put her arms around his neck but couldn't since she was holding Hitomi, once Naruto was finished Hinata blushed slightly before sending out a shadow clone which she learned from the Yondaime's jutsu library to find her sister.

"Since when can you use shadow clones and where is yours going?" Naruto asked as Hinata who used her free arm to pull him back in for another kiss while both were mindful of the baby that was between them.

* * *

Our world – Ireland

* * *

Dracula made his through the fields of Ireland while looking straight ahead as though he could see something the rest of humanity couldn't.

When he arrived in a certain spot he smirked showing his fangs before thrusting his fist into the ground, after pulling his fist out of the ground Dracula looked at what he created or rather what he'd unleashed.

In the hole Dracula created were thousands of creatures which were all seven feet tall with black skin human like bodies with the heads of jackals.

"MY ARMY YOU HAVE BEEN IMPRISONED IN THIS HOLE FOR LONG ENOUGH AS I HAVE NOW RETURNED, WE WILL TAKE REVENGE ON THE ONE THAT DID THIS THE KYUUBI BUT NOT BEFORE WE GO AFTER THE MONSTERS THAT SERVE UNDER THE FOX INCLUDING MY OWN PATHETIC RACE!" Dracula yelled as his army began climbing out of the hole one by one.

Seeing his army standing in front of him Dracula knew he needed to go after the vampires first since they were the strongest then he would make the other monsters fall before finding the Kyuubi to settle this rivalry with the demon fox once and for all.

Dracula ordered his army to form a circle which he walked in the middle of before transforming into his regular form and then used his powers to take himself along with his army to the world the vampires inhabited.

When Dracula arrived he was surprised to find the same amount of vampires that were in his army save a few waiting for him while his own army began snarling at the vampires.

"Well, well where is that fool Akashiya not willing to challenge me I see." Dracula said with a smirk which resulted in the vampires starting their attack, thus forcing Dracula's army to do the same.

Dracula watched as the vampires clashed with his army who surprised him by fighting on an even level with the vampires but he attributed that to being rusty since they hadn't fought in over a millennia.

Dracula began smirking as he watched the vampires kill his warriors thus causing them to turn into sand, surprised by how quickly his race killed off his warriors Dracula smirk turned into a chuckle as he watched the vampires begin to move toward him.

In what Dracula would refer to as small scuffle only one or two vampires were even injured will the rest were closing in on Dracula only to watch the entire army they'd just killed reform in front of the vampires before began their attack again.

As his army reformed stronger then before they were killed, Dracula did his best to sense the four strongest vampires who took over for Dracula when he was imprisoned by the Kyuubi.

Dracula located one of them and laughed while breaking the neck of a vampire who'd come at him, apparently the vampires who'd taken over had become a good deal stronger since his incarceration though not powerful enough to stop him.

Dracula noticed that more vampires were dodging his army and instead coming to fight him head on which of course he didn't mind if someone wanted to rush to their death who was he to stop them were his thoughts as he effortlessly disposed of the vermin that challenged him.

Thirty minutes later the vampires were all defeated and Dracula began to go around killing off the ones that remained alive except for a choice few they were the ones that would get to be made an example of.

Turning toward his general Dracula commanded the all gold wearing creature to bring surviving vampires to him nodding the commander grabbed two vampires by the neck while commanding his brethren to pick up the other six that were still alive.

Once they were brought to Dracula they were thrown to his feet then had their heads held down forcefully when they tried to look up.

"Did you really think you could fight me I was the first vampire and you attack me?" Dracula said with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Because of you vampires have become outcasts with other monsters and we've had to grow in power so that those same monsters wouldn't attack us." One of the downed vampires explained only to have her hair roughly pulled.

"If you would have simply followed me our race would have ruled over all worlds and you wouldn't have had to worry about other monsters since they would be bowing before you."

Dracula explained before slapping the female vampire in the face knocking her out cold.

"Bring her and the other survivors they'll be a great statement to one of those upstarts." Dracula explained as they along their prisoners vanished leaving the vampire world in ruins.

* * *

Summit of Monsters

* * *

In an unknown world monsters gathered from various different races met in a large room with surprisingly a gnome of all things running the summit.

"Alright I think we all know why we're here?" The gnome said as he looked around to receive nods from everyone.

"Of course we know why we're the vampires released their master so he can take his vengeance out on us." A Minotaur said causing many to agree with it.

"We did no such thing!" Mai yelled back only to have her father put his hand on her shoulder.

The gnome saw things were beginning to spiral out of control so he decided to stop the arguing before it got out of hand, "Enough the vampires have shown proof that they had nothing to do with Dracula's plans and it is to my belief that the great Kyuubi made a hasty decision in banishing them from hell."

Hearing this caused the foxes which held the Kyuubi in high regards stood up with their eyes blazing literally.

"How dare you gnome if it wasn't for the great lord those filthy vampires would rule everything." The aid to the old Kyuubi said with the other foxes backing her up.

"Well let's just say that the vampires didn't have anything to do with Dracula's resurrection then we are alienating a potential ally for no reason." Tsurara said.

"Please it's clear what's happened here the vampires were tired of being alienated already so they released their lord to make us all fall in line." A lizardwoman said earning some murmurs about her being stupid.

"As of this moment we don't know if the vampires have anything to do with Dracula so we must treat them as our allies." Ageha said.

The gnome smiled at the ice woman and Succubus it seemed as though they'd grown up since the last time he'd seen the two of them.

"Ageha and Tsurara are right you must get over your fear of the vampires they like us have a mutual enemy in Dracula and this summit was called to stop him." The gnome explained using his great knowledge to make the monsters see things his way.

Just as the races seem to be calming down from the gnome's speech a centaur decided to make his presence known.

"Hey foxes where is your great lord shouldn't he be here to finish Dracula off or has he gone into hiding to afraid of the wrath of a vampire." The centaur said enraging the foxes.

"Centaur you know as well as I do that the great tailed beasts are gone." The gnome said while Moka gave a glare to Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Mai, Kokoa, and her other self to keep the information about Naruto being the new Kyuubi to themselves.

"Maybe we can find a magical solution to the problem?" Yukari's father suggested only to be laughed at by the foxes.

"Please only the great Kyuubi could stop Dracula not even Akashiya or his race combined could put a dent in him." A fox said.

"Do you wish to try my power to find out?" Akashiya asked causing the fox to move back slightly.

The gnome sighed as he rubbed his head while feeling he was to old for this kind of foolishness, but with his age came great wisdom and the ability to sense great power something he'd felt awhile back he'd felt a power source that had the potential to be far greater than the Kyuubi he just wasn't able to locate it before it vanished.

The gnome silently hoped that this new power was on their side and would introduce itself to stop Dracula since he knew that for all of their great abilities these monsters not even the seven vampires that were currently here had nearly enough to challenge Dracula.

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Naruto smiled as he stared at what was now Hinata's room while said girl lay on his chest with a content look on her face, he knew she was up to something when her clone brought her sister back while she was already pushing him toward her bedroom.

Looking down at Hinata, Naruto cursed himself for being so blind when he was younger if he hadn't been so focused on Sakura he would have saw that Hinata loved him and wanted him for who he was.

As he ran his fingers through Hinata's hair he thought back to why he wanted Sakura in the first place heck he'd always known, it was because in his mind if he got Sakura then that would make him somehow better than Sasuke or at least that was what he believed leading him to think back to when he began to realize that he had feelings for Hinata if only subconsciously.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Naruto had just gotten back from the mission to retrieve Sasuke only to find out that Sasuke had killed his older brother, but what made Naruto mad was he still didn't want to come back to Konoha, lost in thought Naruto found himself standing in front of his prisoner._

"_Fur ball what do you want?" Naruto asked causing the fox to growl at him._

"_**You little half monkey do you know how lucky you are that I'm in here."**__ Kyuubi asked as Naruto sighed indicating that he was bored with the great demon._

"_You want to hurry this along fox I need to find Sakura-chan to ask her out on a date." _

"_**I want you to stop chasing after the Uchiha for some stupid reason the humans in your life encourage this reckless behavior and therefore allow the Uchiha to nearly kill you time and time again I on the other hand will not allow that Uchiha to kill you."**_

_Naruto shook his head having had this conversation with the fox before it should have realized that he didn't listen then and he wasn't going to listen now._

"_**That is alright I have a plan to make you see from now on as long as it isn't a killing or life threatening blow I will not heal you which means when the Uchiha stabs up as long as it won't kill you I'm not going to help especially when your Sakura-chan beats the hell out of you."**_

"_Sakura-chan isn't like that anymore she doesn't hurt me now that she's become mature after training with granny."_

"_**Really is that why the first thing she did was knock you through a building when you came back with the pervert or here's a good one she comes into your room trips then beats you up for not cleaning your room, have you ever asked yourself when she hitting you through trees would she ever do that to the Uchiha."**_

_Naruto growled and wanted to give the fox a strong 'yes she would,' when he remembered that Sasuke had started fights with him many times but he was the one that got hit never Sasuke._

"_All it means is that Sakura is more comfortable with me than she is Sasuke."_

"_**I'd be comfortable with you to if I could beat you're your face in."**_

_The Kyuubi roared with laughter as Naruto left, knowing he'd gotten one over on his jailer._

_After leaving his mind Naruto searched for Sakura wanting to prove to the fox that his love interested had changed and her abuse of him was just a cry for help that granny had worked out of her._

_Two minutes of searching lead Naruto to a training ground where he saw Sakura punching a tree._

"_Hey Sakura-chan what are you doing!" Naruto yelled to the pink haired girl._

"_What does it look like idiot I'm training to get Sasuke back?" Sakura answered._

"_So do you want to take a break and go with me to get some ramen?" Naruto asked while rubbing his hand on the back of his neck._

"_How many times do I have to tell you no," Sakura responded._

"_Come on I'm sure you'd have more fun with me than you would with Sasuke." _

_Hearing this caused Sakura to give Naruto the strongest right hook she'd ever unleashed since gaining the ability knocking Naruto out cold since the fox was no longer helping him then Sakura kicked him in the ass sending him through a couple of trees._

"_The two dates I went with you on I had an awful time I know Sasuke-kun would at least take me somewhere romantic." Sakura said with a huff then left Naruto laying unconscious with large cuts on his body and face._

_As Sakura walked away she never noticed Hinata who jumped out of the tree the moment she left then ran over to Naruto before healing the cuts on his face._

'_Why isn't the Kyuubi healing you Naruto-kun?' Hinata thought as she put him on her shoulder than shunshined him back to his apartment._

_Hinata put him down on his bed while ignoring the trashy room since he'd lived by himself for all his life it wasn't her business to tell him how to live._

_While Hinata went over his injuries she healed the ones she could but was unable to heal a head wound she'd found causing her to break down and cry on his chest._

_Hinata wondered why she couldn't tell him she loved him at least he might not have to go through this abuse trying to find love from someone who would NEVER give it to him._

_Pulling up a chair Hinata sat down and then held Naruto's hand in hers as a few tears escaped her eyes._

"_No matter what Sakura or anyone does to you Naruto-kun I'll always be here."_

_

* * *

_

Flashback over

* * *

Naruto found that out from Hinata herself who told him the week they spent together before he was forced to leave the village.

Thinking back to the week he had with Hinata made him hard again she definitely wasn't shy when she was in the sack in fact she was pretty aggressive but he attributed that to working off years of chasing a idiot like him.

Naruto leaned down then kissed Hinata deeply causing the girl to moan as she opened her eyes.

"Do you know how much I miss having you make love to me Naruto?" Hinata asked as she through her arms around him.

"Hopefully a lot because that means I'm doing a good job." Naruto answered with a smile while Hinata giggled.

The two began to kiss which soon turned into a full blown make out session until they heard Hinata's name being called from outside.

Hinata told him to stay down while she got on her knees then looked out the window which was directly over her bed about five and a half feet off the floor which allowed her to use the wall to hide her nudity.

When Hinata looked out the window she saw Kiba smirking back at her while giving a wave, sighing Hinata knew she would have to go through the task of rejecting her old teammate again.

"Hey Hinata it's a great day why don't you, me and Hitomi go for a walk." Kiba suggested while mentally giving himself a pat on the back.

"Oh well Hitomi hasn't really been feeling all that great but thanks for the offer it was very sweet of you." Hinata said hoping he would leave so she could get back to her activities with Naruto.

Hearing Hinata refer to him as sweet added more fuel to Kiba's fire, "Do you need any help?"

"No thank you I've got it covered plus my sister is helping me as well." Hinata said as she tried to keep the boredom out of her voice.

While the two talked Naruto had to force the urge down to yell to Kiba to leave so they could get back to what he was doing.

Naruto decided to go spend more time with his daughter and begin to leave the room only to see Hinata's ass being shown to him by the way she was looking out of the window, realizing he could still have some fun Naruto snuck back to the bed before making sure his body was hid by Hinata's so that Kiba couldn't see him.

As she listened to Kiba talk Hinata felt her bed shift alerting her that Naruto had gotten up, knowing her lover must have been board out of his mind listening to Kiba talk she made another attempt to end the conversation only to see it fail.

Hinata thought that Naruto was going to leave now that he'd gotten up until she felt the bed shift again signaling that he'd decided to stay, determined now more than ever Hinata began to think of a surefire why to get Kiba to leave only to have a hand lift her right breast while another rubbed her lower lips.

Hinata slowly began to lose all train of thought as Naruto put a finger in her while kneading a breast before lightly pinching her nipple while tracing her lower lips, as Kiba talked Hinata leaned back against Naruto who was able to keep himself close enough to her allowing him to keep out of Kiba's line of sight while Hinata had a faraway look on her face from being teased by Naruto.

Frustrated that Kiba wouldn't leave Hinata told him to knock on the door and her sister should let him in before letting her juices out over the pillow Naruto had been sleeping on.

"Guess we can't use that pillow anymore huh?" Naruto asked as Hinata caught her breath Naruto allowed her to continue to lean against him until she turned on him with her Byakugan on then jumped him.

Downstairs Hanabi sat on the lap of Konohamaru as she shoved her tongue down his throat while he felt up her breasts until they were interrupted by the doorbell.

Standing up Hanabi adjusted her shirt before slapping Konohamaru's hand off her ass which he'd left there as she stood up then gave him a playful glare.

"You're so hot Hanabi-chan." Konohamaru said causing the Hyuuga heiress to blush.

"Be quiet if you don't remember my big sister doesn't know you're here and my niece is asleep right over there." Hanabi said as she scolded her boyfriend.

Hanabi answered the door to find Kiba staring back at her, once he explained what happened Hanabi reluctantly let him in upset that he was interrupting her time with Konohamaru while said boy gave a wave while muttering something under his breath.

"So Kiba why are you here?" Hanabi asked even though she knew the answer.

"To spend time with your sister even though she's not a ninja anymore I want to let her know she still has friends." Kiba said while Konohamaru chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Hanabi asked.

"Kiba when are you going to give it up Hinata loves bro always has your just embarrassing yourself." Konohamaru said causing Kiba to growl.

"Naruto took advantage of Hinata he knew she cared from him so he used her then through her away." Kiba said causing Konohamaru to stand up.

"Don't talk about bro like that!" Konohamaru said as Hanabi pulled him back down before turning to Kiba.

"If I'm right Kiba you made fun of Naruto when he left the village right in front of big sister causing her to slap you." Hanabi said calming Konohamaru down when he remembered that.

Kiba growled at Hanabi who smirked as she went to check on a now awake Hitomi.

"Where is Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I thought you knew since she told you to come in." Konohamaru answered while Kiba ignored him.

"I hate to burst your bubble but big sister was heading to her room pretty quickly if you ask me she probably has a guy up there and you got in the way so she told you to come in so they could get back to it that's how I would do it anyway." Hanabi said causing both Konohamaru and Kiba's eyes to widen in shock and anger respectively.

Kiba stood up then ran up the stairs before opening every door until he came upon one that had seals on it preventing him from getting in.

"Hinata are you in there?" Kiba yelled only to receive no response.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are trying to bust in on my sister's privacy like that?" Hanabi said while carrying Hitomi with Konohamaru following.

Kiba opened his mouth to speak only to have Hanabi push him back downstairs while Konohamaru glared at the door before following.

Inside the room Hinata lay on top of Naruto with a smile on her face before she got up and put on a tank top, panties, and a robe while beckoning Naruto to put on some clothes as well.

Following her orders Naruto put on his boxers along with a shirt before the two headed downstairs.

"So are you ready to show yourself to everyone?" Hinata asked which Naruto gave a nod to.

"Because everyone already knows you're Hitomi's father Tsunade-sama announced it with my permission a little while back after she announced that you are the son of the fourth Hokage, that's of course when my father and the clan wanted me and Hitomi to come back but I didn't since being out of the clan allowed me to name Hitomi Uzumaki." Hinata finished as they walked down the stairs.

The moment Kiba saw Naruto he glared in anger as he realized what they were doing up there.

"Hey everybody how's it going?" Naruto said before bracing himself for a charging Konohamaru who was a good deal tall than he was when he was fifteen.

While Konohamaru tackled Naruto and wrapped him in a bear hug Kiba strolled over to Naruto then grabbed him by his shirt.

"What are you doing here you were banished?" Kiba said as Naruto stared at him.

"You didn't hear when Tsunade disbanded the civilian council she had enough power to reinstate me if I wanted but I decided to come back to visit my daughter and Hinata of course." Naruto answered as Hinata slapped Kiba's hands off of Naruto.

"Well if you haven't noticed Hinata's moved on."

Naruto slightly raised an eyebrow at Hinata who shook her head no but Naruto didn't need her to do that since the way she acted in the bedroom proved to him that she hadn't moved on.

"Well she didn't tell me that and she had a lot of chances to."

Hearing that made Hinata's face turn completely red out of embarrassment especially when Hanabi elbowed her in the side while smirking.

"Hinata is this true?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sorry Kiba you're my friend and I care for you but I'm in love with Naruto you've known that since before we were on a team." Hinata explained.

"But I want to be with you."

Hinata smiled as she looked over to Naruto who was holding Hitomi, "I know you do but I have a family Kiba that I love and I've always wanted I thought you would be happy for me."

"I can't not when I want to be the one you had that family with."

Hinata tried to stop Kiba before he got to the door but only saw the boy's back as he left the house.

"Good riddance he shouldn't be trying to get with bro's girl anyway especially when they have a child together." Konohamaru said as Naruto eyed him.

"Why are you looking at me like that bro?" Konohamaru asked while Naruto looked at Hanabi who flinched.

"You two are together aren't you?" Naruto asked the two causing Hinata to stare at her sister blankly while said sister was blushing up a storm.

"Is this true Hanabi?" Hinata asked while Hanabi conversed with her boyfriend.

The two decided that she could trust their siblings with such sensitive information, "Yes we have been since before Naruto left."

"You sure got me into a 180 I always thought that you and Moegi would end up together." Naruto said with Hinata agreeing with him.

"We were heading that way before she started to study under Sakura which caused her to act like her, you know she almost broke my neck on a mission when a client flirted with me and said I was being perverted." Konohamaru explained.

"I have an idea how about Hanabi and I make us all some food and we can go on a picnic that way we can catch Naruto up on everything that's been happening around here while you two tell us everything." Hinata said as the three agreed it was a good idea the two sisters went into the kitchen and began making different dishes.

* * *

Summit of Monsters

* * *

"So it is agreed all of our races will come together in order to rid ourselves of Dracula hopefully once and for all." The gnome said as the other monsters agreed with him.

"So since we must fight when are we going to launch this attack?" Yukari's mother asked.

"I believe we should go back to our worlds get our races together then attack him and his army as soon as possible." Akashiya said while everyone else gasped.

"Army what army are you talking about vampire?" A fox asked while wondering why it didn't hear anything about it.

"It's said that Dracula has an army that can rival the number of foxes but with all the races aligned against him we will surely have the advantage." The gnome said as everyone talked amongst themselves.

As the meeting ended everyone began to exit the room only to have the gnome stop them, everyone looked back at him to see what he wanted only to find the gnome's eyes glowing bright white.

"What's with him mother?" Kurumu asked.

"The gnome's wisdom and age allows him to see the past and future." Ageha answered.

"Akashiya, Dracula has destroyed a good deal of your race and now he's headed here." The gnome said just as Dracula arrived outside the building.

"Vampire elder I know you're here come out face your lord and master." Dracula yelled out.

Lord Akashiya moved toward the door despite the protests of his wife and daughters.

The gnome quickly moved next to him then explained that he needed help and although the vampire knew he was powerful he also understood he would need all the help he could get in a fight against the legend that was Dracula.

The pair walked out of the building to see Dracula holding a female vampire by the neck while the other five surviving vampires were being held by various members of his army.

Smirking at the pair Dracula raised the now struggling female vampire out in front of him before snapping her neck with the same hand before throwing her body in front of Akashiya.

"Is this you're back up a gnome I must say I am a little disappointed I thought you'd have more than this." Dracula said while the gnome ignored the taunts you didn't get to be his age by jumping into battle just from being taunted.

Dracula waved his army off explaining he would handle these two alone then turned to the pair but not before looking to the tower entrance to see different kinds of monsters staying back like his army.

Paying them no mind Dracula glanced at Lord Akashiya before moving speedily toward the gnome who stood his ground even as Dracula reached him.

Dracula attacked the gnome with a punch toward the jaw only to have his fist caught, the problem was Dracula had such a good deal amount of power behind his punch that it not only caused the gnome skid back a couple of inches but it left his whole arm numb.

Slightly surprised that the gnome caught his punch Dracula smirked believing that he would be able to get a decent fight before starting his search for the Kyuubi only to find himself face down on the ground after receiving a combined shot from both the gnome and Lord Akashiya.

As he lay on the ground Dracula smirked discreetly, '_This could be a lot of fun.'_

* * *

**I will probably write one or two more chapters then this will be done like I said early think of this like the movies between the episodes of the shows.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

"**Demons 'Thinking' and Talking"**

"_**Monsters 'Thinking' and Talking**_**"**

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

**I just wanted everyone to know that writing this story gave me the chance to write a Hinata, Naruto story now I am going to repeat this for some people who continue to say they don't understand this story, you had to have read the Naruto and Gaara at the Monster Academy to understand this story so read that first then read this.**

**Another thing I wanted to say is the stories where Naruto gets banished if he gets taken by somebody stop having Tsunade or someone from the leaf village trying to track him down he's banished and in most stories people don't have Tsunade stick up for Naruto so don't have her all of a sudden care.**

**Finally, by the time I put out this story I will have probably gotten done with my finals which means I will put out the sequel to the first Naruto Rosario crossover, my Inuyasha story, and the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki all on the same day so be on the look out. **

* * *

Summit of Monsters

* * *

Dracula grabbed Lord Akashiya by the neck then lifted him off the ground while his army roared in encouragement behind him.

"What's wrong boy don't have enough power to defeat me?"

With a smirk Dracula grabbed a sword then raised it to cut off Lord Akashiya's head only to feel a burning on the hand holding the sword which caused him to drop the sword.

Turning toward to find out what happened Dracula saw a small fireball hit the arm that was holding Lord Akashiya forcing him to release the younger vampire. Dracula frowned when he noticed the gnome using magic that was actually able to hurt him and decided the pesky old timer needed to be dealt with before he could do anything else.

Closing his eyes the gnome said another spell but an incredible pressure on his throat stopped him in mid word.

"I should have known you'd be here but I don't have time to deal with you unlike last time."

The gnome tried using more magic to get himself out of Dracula's grip but stopped struggling when he felt his power leaving him, looking down he saw Dracula drinking from him. With a gasp the gnome felt his life leaving him with every drop of blood Dracula took from him, it was at this time the gnome accepted what was happening and accepted his death.

As Dracula was about to take the last bit of blood the gnome need to live he felt his fangs ripped out of the gnome's neck, he then found himself hitting the ground roughly. Growling Dracula bared his larger than normal fangs at the ground as he get up expecting to see Lord Akashiya standing over him instead it was a red with black circles around his eyes.

"How dare you touch me worm."

Enraged by how calm the seemingly young man was staring at him caused the legendary vampire to launch an attack with his sword at the youth only to be sent flying back ten feet before coming to a stop.

Rubbing his chin the vampire admitted that while this man wasn't as powerful as himself he could hurt him which intrigued him greatly.

"Boy who or maybe I should say what are you?"

"My name is Gaara that is all you need to know at the moment."

Impressed Dracula stood and faced Gaara who he could see wasn't scared of him which lead him to wonder if the boy was really that powerful or he was just over estimating his own abilities, the great vampire was currently leaning toward the latter.

Gaara turned his attention back toward the other monsters including Lord Akashiya, "This is my fight now no matter what happens stay out of it, this includes you Mizore."

Understanding that Gaara meant whatever happened between him and Dracula the other monsters silently agreed but kept ready for an attack from Dracula's army.

Dracula cleared his throat before flaring his power as he made a dash toward Gaara.

* * *

In Konoha

* * *

Konohamaru stared at the sky as movement on his chest caused him to direct his intension downward to see his girlfriend Hanabi resting contently, with a smile Konohamaru wiped a stray hair away from her face.

"You really love my little sister don't you?" A voice asked from behind Konohamaru who simply nodded his head.

"Yeah I do and thanks for leading her to me without you Hinata I don't think we would have ever gotten together."

Hinata smiled as she looked up from Konohamaru and out to the field where Naruto was holding Hitomi over his head while spinning slowly causing the girl to laugh while reaching for his face.

"Luckily for Hanabi our mother could tell that the elders and my father wanted her to be the perfect clan head seeing as how mother made sure I wouldn't be, so she asked me to treat Hanabi like a normal little sister to keep her head from getting to big." Hinata explained as she moved forward to take a seat next to Konohamaru before handing him a sandwich out of a picnic basket she'd brought with her.

"Here, Hanabi made this for you before we left."

Konohamaru took the sandwich as Naruto came over with a smiling Hitomi who was wiggling happily in her father's arms.

"I can't believe a twerp like you bagged the Hyuuga Heiress." Naruto explained to Konohamaru whose cheeks turned red with anger.

Konohamaru opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he saw Naruto glaring at something behind him. Turning to see what his big brother was looking at he found Kiba only this time he'd brought reinforcements in the form of Kakashi, Sakura, Moegi, and last though certainly not least Sasuke.

"It's been a long time dobe." Sasuke said with his usual smirk.

"Not long enough Sasuke."

While Naruto and Sasuke went back and forth with their banter Hinata scowled at Kiba and more importantly Sakura who'd been talking about her lover the moment he left Konoha.

"Now Naruto you should know better than to talk to Sasuke like that." Kakashi said as Konohamaru got Hanabi up who took her place next to her big sister who'd long since made her way next to Naruto.

"Why shouldn't I its not like he's a threat to me anymore he isn't a threat to anyone anymore." Naruto responded while Sasuke scowled after hearing that.

"You idiot don't ever talk bad about Sasuke-kun again." Sakura yelled while shaking her fist in Naruto's direction warning him that if he didn't again she'd beat him to within an inch of his life.

Naruto smiled as he handed Hitomi to Hinata before turning his attention toward Kiba.

"So what's the plan Kiba hopefully they distract me enough so you can try to make a move on Hinata?"

Kiba didn't answer instead he turned toward Sasuke then nodded.

"No the reason I'm here is to challenge you since Sasuke wants a shot at you I want to make a deal with you. If Sasuke beats you then you leave and never return for any reason and if I win I'll leave Hinata and your daughter alone."

"Do you really think Sasuke stands a chance against me especially without his precious Sharingan?" Naruto asked while Hinata could have sworn she saw a gleam in Sasuke's eyes when Naruto asked that question.

"That's the thing dobe you unseal my chakra then we find out who the best is."

Seeing that Sasuke was challenging him Naruto went to answer only to have Hinata stepped in front of him effectively cutting him off.

"I know what your planning Kiba by playing on Naruto's emotions you get him to unseal Sasuke's chakra and in return Sasuke kills Naruto for you so you can try to romance me without have to worry about Naruto."

Kiba's eyes widened in shock as he listened to Hinata put the plan he and Sasuke had come up with out in the open.

Sakura scowled at Hinata knowing that if she hadn't said that they could have tricked Naruto into unsealing Sasuke's power.

Kakashi like Sakura was also scowling under his mask at Hinata until an idea came to him he only prayed Naruto was still as stupid as he'd always thought he was since the moment he found out he was going to be on his team.

"Naruto I want you to know it was wrong of me to focus solely on Sasuke and leave you without a sensei and I would like to make up for that but I need to know if I should be teaching you or continue to train Sasuke and by releasing his chakra you will be able to prove once and for all whose better."

Naruto smirked at Kakashi's speech five years ago he would have jumped on the chance to not only show Sasuke up but to earn Kakashi training and praise though what Kakashi had forgotten was Naruto already had a sensei who'd taught more that Kakashi ever could have.

"No thanks you actually helped me get a better sensei so stop trying to trick me into unsealing Sasuke's chakra."

With that said Naruto folded the blanket Hinata had brought then grabbed the basket before leading his family past the stunned group and the fuming Sasuke.

"I know dobe your scared of my great power you always have been and always will be!"

"Yet I'm the one with all my power, plus if you have noticed my clan will live while yours."

That was the response Naruto gave Sasuke while giving him a throat slash at the end as he waved at his old rival for what he hoped would be the last time.

As the group watched Naruto leave the field the same thought ran through the minds of Sasuke and Kiba.

'_This isn't over dobe I will have my chakra/Hinata'_

Thirty minutes later the five had arrived back at Hinata's home which you had to go through the village to get to and from, so most everyone knew Naruto was back.

Surprisingly, to Naruto he received a great deal of praise when he walked through the village which confused him leading Hinata to explain that a good deal of the village saw him as a hero for what he did against Pein.

She also reminded him that the villagers knew of his parentage then add onto the fact that he now had a legacy excited everyone as well.

Naruto simply lowered his head as he made his way upstairs with Hitomi in his arms while Hinata followed but not before telling Hanabi and Konohamaru to stay downstairs.

When Hinata found Naruto he was putting Hitomi down for her nap since she was getting fussy, this allowed Hinata to slowly rest her head on Naruto's back while wrapping her arms around his strong body.

"Naruto this is what you've always wanted aren't you happy now that the villagers care about you?"

"This is what I wanted and even though I could tell they were treating me differently before I left I still can't help but think it's because of who my dad is that they're treating me better instead of for who I am."

Hinata smiled as she led him out of Hitomi's room and to her bedroom, no matter what he thought about the villagers she wanted him to know that his family would always love him.

* * *

Summit of Monsters

* * *

The feeling out period between Gaara and Dracula was over and the fight had become so intense that every single creature had to move a good distance away from them.

Dracula leapt behind Gaara then landed a blow to his back sending the powerful biju stumbling forward he before putting him on his back by kicking Gaara's legs out from under him.

Looking to capitalize Dracula got to his feet and threw a punch at Gaara's head only to have stop his fist then slid up Dracula's arm.

Gaara's sand stopped at Dracula's elbow it then crushed everything before the elbow, the sand then tossed Dracula into the building this gave it time to move up his arm. Once Gaara's sand covered over half Dracula's body it crushed the rest of his arm and upper chest before retreating back to Gaara who slowly moved toward the downed vampire.

When Gaara reached halfway to where Dracula was laying he heard laughter from where the disfigured body was.

Dracula slowly rose to his feet then turned to Gaara who was slightly shocked to see Dracula healing at a rate that could easily rival Naruto's own.

"Are you done because I'm done playing with you now I admit I'll actually have to use some power to destroy though it won't be much?"

Gaara moved to attack Dracula again only to have his sand jump up and form a shield in front of him, Dracula reappeared behind Gaara using his superior speed only to be forced to dodge sand bullets. Gaara ducked down when he felt one of Dracula's strikes get through his defense he was then forced to roll to the side to avoid another strike from Dracula whose attacks became fiercer when he realized that Gaara was on defense.

Dracula smirked as he landed three blows out of every nine he threw which wasn't all that good unless you were someone like him then you could live with it since he could fight for a long periods of time without rest if he was forced to.

As Dracula fought Gaara back, Mizore watched in horror as she saw the battle start to become onside with Gaara doing his best just to block and dodge the vampire.

"I need to help him."

Tsurara heard her daughter then looked over and saw the look on her face that let the mother know her daughter was willing to put her life in danger if it came to that point.

"Mizore you cant Dracula would kill you before you could make a move to help Gaara."

Mizore simply ignored her mother's advice before turning to the battered Lord Akashiya, "What about you cant you help Gaara."

Looking down at Mizore Lord Akashiya turned back to the as voiced his answer, "That boy is strong but he is about as strong as me which would allow him to out live you should Dracula have attacked everyone at once but since he decided to play hero he'll die quicker."

Mizore frowned at the vampire before turning back to the fight to find that Gaara had some cuts on him while trying to draw out more power, noticing that Mizore watched as Dracula knocked Gaara to the ground before kicking him in the face sending him skidding back across the ground.

Deciding she couldn't just sit and watch Gaara die Mizore ran toward the now downed sand then jumped on his prone body while turning to see Dracula stalking them both.

Dracula smirked as he watched a purple haired girl jump on top of his prey as though he would stop just because she was there, shame though such a rare beauty she was.

Gaara meanwhile tried to shake the cobwebs from his head before trying to get up only to find Mizore lying on his stomach.

"Mizore what are you doing get out here."

Mizore adamantly shook her head as her mother came running in front of her and Gaara.

"It would pain me to break up such a family so I'll kill you all at the same time that way you all will get to the afterlife." Dracula explained before punching Tsurara in the ribs sending her down.

Dracula turned back to his army who were rooting in approval, when he turned back though he found Kurumu, Ageha, both Moka's, Yukari, and her parents standing in front of him.

"We won't let you hurt our friends." Yukari said as Dracula shook his head with a look of pity on his face.

"Well you've all decided to interfere so."

Dracula turned to his army and waved them toward the group which caused them to attack all the monsters. Dracula laughed as his army engaged and starting killing the monster before turning back to Gaara and Mizore who were still on the ground.

"Even though it's painfully obvious who the stronger warrior is between the two of us I encourage you to stand up and fight with me some more."

Frowning at being mocked Gaara moved Mizore off of him though not with a slight fight before attacking Dracula who simply laughed as he fought.

Mizore who was still worried about Gaara went to stop him again only to be cut off by a solider in Dracula's army.

* * *

The Youkai Academy

* * *

The Headmaster sat in a circle of candles that had black flames while doing something that looked like praying before stopping and calling for his assistant.

"Ruby send the messenger toad to Naruto immediately it seems we have a grave problem that only he can fix."

Hearing her boss over the intercom Ruby quickly grabbed the toad then went into the Headmaster's office got the message before sending it off with the toad. After doing as the Headmaster asked Ruby went back to his office to hopefully get some answers as to why he wanted Naruto all of a sudden.

"Sir may I ask why you need Naruto."

"Nothing I just need him to take care of something that's all."

Ruby stared at the Headmaster until a wave of his hand dismissed her.

'_I wonder if you know about Dracula, Naruto."_ The Headmaster thought as he went back to whatever it was he was doing before.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

Naruto looked at the stars in the night sky before turning back to a sleeping and naked Hinata who had a content look on her face. Naruto figured out well into their love making session of what she was trying to do this brought a smile to his face as it made him love her even more than he already did.

Turning around Naruto made his way back to the bed and laid down to get some sleep until he saw a pair of eyes he knew didn't belong to Hinata staring at him from his chest.

"Naruto-sama the Headmaster wanted me to give this to you."

The toad that the eyes were connected to gave his master the message while Naruto read the note over then sighed when he realized what the Headmaster wanted.

"Are you sure he wants me to go now?"

"I'm sorry sir but it did seem quite urgent."

Nodding Naruto got up and put his clothes on then instructed the toad to relax here and to tell Hinata that he would be back sometime after she woke up.

"Of course but what should I tell her?"

"That I had to take care of some important business for a friend."

The toad bowed to Naruto as he walked out the room then made itself comfortable by Hinata's side before nodding off.

Meanwhile, Naruto made his way downstairs he made sure Konohamaru and Hanabi were gone before transforming into his demon fox form though he did keep his power down to a minimum so as not to scare anyone in the village then teleported to the destination that was on the paper.

When he arrived he noticed mountains, ground that had no dirt, but what stood out was the molten lava that was all over the place it looked as though there was more lava than ground, surprisingly Naruto didn't need to ask what this place was. Apparently, the Kyuubi made this world to punish monsters and demons alike that had the nerve to disrespect him.

Looking around Naruto felt a relative small power surge compared to his own from behind from him, he turned to see the Headmaster standing in front of him.

"So you know this place right?" The Headmaster asked as Naruto responded, "We should we made it but the real question is why did you interrupt our time with our mate?"

"Dracula he's returned and we need you to stop him for good this time."

"That weakling of a vampire has returned has he fine where is he?"

"I'm going to use the same spell that brought me here to bring him here then hopefully with his demise his army will disappear."

Once Naruto gave his approval the Headmaster used the spell to take him to whereverDracula was.

* * *

Summit of Monsters

* * *

Dracula smirked at Gaara who had good sizes cuts on him since Dracula had realized that the sand Gaara kept protected him and used his abilities to breakthrough to get to Gaara's flesh. Dracula found out soon after Gaara had gotten back up that he was not someone he could take lightly and the proof was a decent sized gash running from the top of his forehead to the tip of his nose along with numerous other small cuts.

Gaara balanced himself on one knee as he looked up at Dracula whose smirk slowly disappeared when he realized exactly who Gaara was even though he had his suspicions he knew now how Gaara was able to cause him such damage when only the fox before him could.

"Your one of them just like the fox, a biju but your obviously one of the weaker ones, though still powerful enough to actually threat me."

Ignoring Dracula, Gaara got back to his before making a sword out of harden sand which he started to attack Dracula with it until a figure got in his way.

"Who is this backup biju?" Dracula asked while Gaara turned to the figure, "Headmaster what are you doing here?"

Keeping his eyes on Dracula the Headmaster put his plan into action, "You want the fox well I know where he's at."

Once that was said Dracula's army immediately stopped fighting and turned their attention to their master while everyone that knew who the fox was stared disbelievingly at the Headmaster except for Moka who looked like she wanted to kill the Headmaster.

"Really where is he?" Dracula asked while the Headmaster responded while walking away, "Just follow me."

Frowning when he saw this man appear give him a little information on the fox then disappear he quickly teleported after the man. When Dracula arrived he saw a world made almost entirely of lava until his eyes landed on a blonde haired man with nine tails.

"YOU" Dracula growled while barring his fangs at the fox, "I hear you've been looking for me to take your so called revenge, that's some nerve you have since we recall putting you in that tomb because we became board with you."

Enraged Dracula moved so quickly toward Naruto that the Headmaster could only take one step out of the way before an explosion of dirt erupted from behind him. As the dust cleared the Headmaster could see that Dracula's skin had transformed and he'd grown taller though all of this didn't matter as Naruto had caught the vampire's fist in his hand.

The Headmaster watched as the demonic power the two were letting off crushed the tops of the mountains that were around them and actually pushed and trapped his body against the ground.

"How dare you make light of me you know as well as I do that you didn't have the power to kill me back then so why would you all of a sudden?" Dracula asked as Naruto began to force him back.

Hearing enough Naruto threw a punch at Dracula only to have Dracula catch his forearm, before landing a blow on the side of Naruto's head using the arm Naruto had caught earlier. Seeing that he had the advantage Dracula pulled out his sword then sliced at Naruto's chest only to find his sword hadn't slice through as he expected it to instead the tip stop at Naruto's chest as though Dracula hadn't put enough force into it.

Dracula continued to apply pressure but the sword wouldn't move from its spot Naruto's chest. With a smile Naruto gave Dracula a kick to the midsection which sent the vampire lord skidding back five feet, once he'd regained control Dracula launched himself back toward Naruto with increased speed knocking the demon lord off his feet and to the edge of a pool of lava.

Seeing he had the advantage Dracula jumped on top of Naruto and pushed his head into the lava with a loud laugh which was short lived when he was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown head first into the lava.

Naruto brought his head back above the lava before moving back from the edge when he saw the surface of the lava being disturbed only to receive a foot to the side of his face which sent him back to the ground.

"What's this I thought you let me survive because you were bored with me I hope that's not happening again or do you just a short attention spanned?" Dracula asked as he stomped his foot on Naruto's midsection then grind it as deep as it would go, "Or maybe this shows you where you shouldn't have been from the start which is under my heel."

Naruto didn't answer instead he called upon five tails of his power which began to burn Dracula's foot once it touched it. The moment Dracula moved his foot Naruto grabbed Dracula's foot then twisted in attempt to break it but Dracula simply rolled with the pressure then heeled kicked Naruto in the arm holding his foot forcing him to let go.

Taking a step back Naruto stared at the vampire in aw at how he could have learned so much after being imprisoned for so long, especially since Naruto had made sure that he couldn't move while in the tomb until now every since move Naruto did were things that worked on Dracula in the last fight but now it was as though he'd been practicing. Seeing that the same fighting style from last time wouldn't work the demon lord smirked as he decided to fight using shinobi techniques with demon lord power behind them.

While Naruto gave Dracula a once over the vampire smirked he knew that his photographic memory would help him while he was trapped in that horrid tomb and now the fox understood that he wouldn't win the same way as last time. Dracula knew from his experience of fighting with the fox that he wasn't on for games and would want to finish this fight as soon as he possibly could, so he decided to take the initiative and attack first.

Dracula moved to attack Naruto but was stopped in his tracks when a ball of fire hit him full force sending him into a mountain, stunned the vampire got back to his feet bearing his fangs at Naruto at him with such a powerful attack. Again Dracula attacked Naruto but this time he moved to sink his fangs into Naruto's neck so he could take some of the demon fox's power which would give him the edge over his opponent but this time when Dracula made his move he found himself trapped by four walls of earth.

"You couldn't do any of this the last time we met!" Dracula yelled out as Naruto smirked, "Fool a lot has changed since we last fought as I am not the same Kyuubi you remember."

Dracula's eyes flashed yellow as he watched the small window that had been in the earth that had him trapped close up.

* * *

Summit of Monsters

* * *

The moment Dracula left his army had become confused and lost thereby losing their edge against the monsters at the summit forcing them to slowly retreat. Once they'd got the army to a comfortable distance they went back to the summit to find the Headmaster waiting for them, immediately Moka went up to the man and grabbed him by his robes then lifted him off the ground.

"Why did you tell him where Nar… the fox was?" Moka asked while everyone else ran over.

"What did you mean when you said the fox?" The fox monsters asked excitedly.

The Headmaster's glowing eyes looked at all the monsters that had gathered around wait for an explanation, while the thought that was in his head was simply if Naruto found out that he was the one to let everyone know the Kyuubi was back and active then there might be hell to pay. "I just said that to get him to leave that's all."

Everyone that had no idea what the Headmaster was talking about simply dismissed what he'd said except the foxes but since they to didn't know what fox the Headmaster spoke they had to let it drop though that didn't mean that it was over for them.

Gaara on the other hand simply stayed away from the group as did Lord Akashiya who eyed Gaara as well as the Headmaster since none of what happened on this day added up and he would found out what. Gaara watched the group's conversation before noticing Lord Akashiya staring at him but as he started to direct his full attention to the vampire Mizore made her way over to him to fuss over his wounds.

* * *

Back with Naruto

* * *

Dracula had somehow gotten out of Naruto's earth prison but had lost a good deal of power trying to avoid the demon fox's techniques using the elements around him, luckily he'd been able to get some of Naruto's blood which not only reenergized him but felt as though it made him stronger. The bad part for him was that even if it did make him stronger Naruto was still a good deal strong since he'd begun to use all nine tails of his power.

Last time they fought the speed of Dracula had given the demon fox problems but now not only did it seem as though Naruto was faster as Dracula was finding out, he really did seem to be stronger when he put all his power out in the open. Dracula decided at that moment that the only way he would beat the fox would be to catch him off guard then suck him completely dry.

Ducking behind a mountain Dracula waited for Naruto to move grab him, once he did he used what remained of his power to slash Naruto's arm causing him to yell out this opening allowed Dracula to grab Naruto and begin to suck his blood. Halfway into his feeding Dracula noticed something strange about Naruto's blood and the Naruto he was feeding from, suddenly it dawned on him when the Naruto he was holding turned into a puddle of blood.

Realizing his mistake Dracula moved to defend himself for an attack only to catch a glimpse of yellow flash by him, looking up just in time Dracula saw Naruto standing in front of him with blood on his left arm before he collapsed.

"Such a shame I thought you would be better after all this time and yet to me you've grown weaker." Naruto said as he looked Dracula whose head was detached from his body.

Deciding it would be a good idea that all the evidence of the great vampire was gone for ever Naruto through the body and the head into a river of lava and watched as it burnt up once that was done Naruto vanished.

* * *

Summit of Monsters

* * *

The Headmaster was going to try to explain what he meant again when a howl of pain turned them to where the army of Dracula was, when they turned toward them they saw the army members turning into ash.

"What happened to them?" Kurumu asked.

"Dracula's been destroyed and they can't survive without him." Lord Akashiya explained as he began to gather his family.

"Where are you going vampire?" One of the foxes asked, "Home with Dracula gone there's no reason for us to have this summit."

With that said everyone turned back to the Headmaster who'd run off to avoid facing anymore of Naruto's friends.

* * *

Monster Academy

* * *

The Headmaster arrived back at his office to find Ruby waiting for him, "Did everything go according to plan sir?"

"Yes Naruto killed Dracula there by saving everything."

Ruby nodded then left the room leaving the Headmaster alone or so she thought for when she left the room a figure stepped out from behind the Headmaster and grabbed him by the neck.

"Naruto there you are I was hoping you stop by so I could thank and congratulate you for beating Dracula."

"Old man don't ever interrupt time between us and our mate again or I guarantee you won't like the result."

With that Naruto vanished leaving a stunned Headmaster in his wake.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

Almost one day had past from when Naruto left and Hinata had put Hitomi to sleep for the night, when she went into her room to go to bed she saw something that caught her off guard at the foot of bed was Naruto except for the fact he had claws, fangs, fox ears, and last though not certain not least where the nine tail swaying behind him.

"Naruto-kun is that you?"

Smirking at the nervous in her voice Naruto immediately felt the need to calm her, "Yes it is we Hinata-chan."

Hinata relaxed slightly as Naruto approached her then rubbed his hands on her shoulders before taking her mouth with his. Hinata leaned against Naruto as she wrapped her arms around his neck which allowed her to rub his fox ears with her gentle caress which caused the demon lord to moan out at having his lover manipulate his ears.

"Hinata need you."

Adhering to his request Hinata broke the kiss to take her shirt and pants off then kissed him wantonly while rubbing him through his pants. Breaking the Naruto moved her to the bed then used his claws to rip through her bra allowing him complete access to her breasts which he squeezed earning a moan from Hinata which encouraged him to give her more by taking her nipple into his mouth while flicking it with his tongue.

Hinata arched further into mouth while holding the back of his head so he couldn't leave until she'd gotten what she wanted, moving his hand down further he slipped his hand into her thong then rubbed her lower lips softly. Deciding she'd had enough of being on the receiving end Hinata rolled them over so she was on top then moved down Naruto chest to his midsection before taking his pants off revealing him to be quite hard and she might be imaging this but a little bigger than before.

Hinata slowly took it into her mouth though not before teasing to tip causing Naruto shudder ever so slightly, as she took him into her mouth she cupped his sack. As Hinata worked on him Naruto rest his clawed hands on her scalp rubbing her beautiful purple hair lovely as he began to feel all Hinata's work start to come to the surface. Feeling that he was about to come Naruto focused his energy to his tail then moved it to the back of Hinata's thong before slipping it off before putting his tail in her causing her to moan.

Unable to hold back anymore Naruto let loose in Hinata's mouth then moved his tail just a little further hitting her spot causing her to come as well. Coming down from his high first Naruto flipped them over so he was on top then thrust into her softly and slowly until she responded to him then he began to pick up speed while using his tails to caress her breasts and ass.

Hinata moaned then brought Naruto down for a heated kiss as he continued to thrust into her. "Naruto please go faster?"

Doing as his lover asked Naruto began to move faster causing Hinata to moan and scream until she came, Naruto continued to thrust into he came himself. Feeling that Naruto was still inside her Hinata flipped them over once more and started to rock back and forward on his cock.

Seeing that she wanted more Naruto reached pulled her down while she continued to move her midsection causing him to gasp which gave her the opening to slip her tongue down throat. Once she was finished she pushed herself back up then squeezed her muscles around him causing him to twitch inside her in which muscles naturally squeezed tighter causing them both to come together.

Completely exhausted Hinata fell on top of Naruto then stared into his eyes before falling asleep on his chest with him still in her.

* * *

Three weeks later

* * *

Naruto stood at the village gates with Iruka, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Yamato, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Udon, and all the members of the Konoha 12 except for Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, and Kakashi. Naruto said his individual goodbyes to everyone who were there before coming to his lover and his daughter who gave a kiss on the forehead then told her to be good for her mom.

Once he was finished with her he looked to the girl holding her gave her a kiss, a hug then whispered in her in ear, "I love you both and I left you a present I know you love it."

"Naruto before you go I want to know is their any chance of you coming back to Konoha for good?" Tsunade asked causing Naruto smile, "There's a chance I might granny just keep the invite open."


End file.
